Tracks are comprised of separate segments that are connected together to form a path for an automatic or robotic welder. The type of welder that traverses a track while performing a welding operation is sometimes called an orbital welder or a welding “bug.” A complete track may be in the shape of a circle. Such a circle can be used to weld two pieces of pipe together. Complete tracks can also be in shapes other than circles and can be in a straight line. A single complete track, for example a ring for welding pipe segments together, must often be separated into pieces or segments in order to mount the track or remove the track from the pipe. Accordingly, attaching and detaching track segments can be laborious and time-consuming. In addition, any reduction of time in attaching or reattaching track segments will result in a welding operation that has increased productivity and efficiency. Further, it is advantageous to mount a welding track on an object to be welded with sufficient rigidity so that the track does not wobble or become misaligned on the object to be welded. Thus, minimal movement in the track or by the track segments during a welding operation is desirable.